The Case of Rachael Dobson
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: The team are back from their 1 month break and it seems there's romance in the air. Natalia and Ryan start dating whilst trying to solve their case but would their actions have big complications on their job?
1. New Beginning

**HI I'M REBECCA AKA BEX AND YOU WOULD KNOW ME BECAUSE I MADE STORIES FOR YOUNG DRACULA ONE OF MY FAVOURITE SHOWS IN ALL OF MY HISTORY, WELL I ALSO LOVE CSI:MIAMI AND I HATE THAT IT'S ENDED SO YEAH THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. I LOVE DOING WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED STUFF! SO YEAH READ AND SEE IF YOU LIKE IT. THANKS.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginning

The whole team are back from their break and it gave Ryan a lot of time to figure what to do with his life. Ryan remembered who he helped and who was sticking up for him since Sam. It was Natalia. He liked Natalia. They were always there for each other since the beginning. He helped her and she helped him.

* * *

Ryan had entered the room and everybody was greeting each other, laughing, talking and hugging each other. As soon as Ryan saw Natalia, he felt as if he was floating in air. Natalia turned and smiled at him, "Hey Ryan! How was your break, you seem very refreshed." She said happily, she flipped her hair out of her eyes and he walked up to her and hugged her.

He let go. "Hey Nat. I feel at ease and my break was fantastic, 4 weeks in Corfu was all I needed." He said showing her his golden tan from his holiday. She laughed and offered him some coffee which he took and they both went to sit down with the rest of the team. Everyone was there; Horatio, Walter, Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Natalia and others; all waiting for Horatio to announce the case.

"Right, welcome back team." Horatio started, everyone said hi etc. "Hope you've all enjoyed your breaks. Now let's get down to work. Our case: A young lady was battered and beaten up to death then put in a garbage can at 's street. This looks like a two-man job." everybody was nodding and agreeing to this.

"So who are her closest family or friends. Who did she live with?" Natalia asked looking at the case files. She looked up and down waiting for Horatio or anyone to answer her questions.

"She lived with her parents and her younger brother; the vic's name is called Rachael Dobson. Parents: Molly and Daniel Dobson. Teenage brother: Thomas Dobson. All live at 147 Evergreen Lakes." Eric Delko answered, he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Looking at the victim's photo of her dead made him uncomfortable.

"How old was Rachael?" Natalia asked looking at Rachael's graduation photo her parents kindly gave them. Rachael was blonde, she had grey eyes and she looked happy. Looked like someone who would have no enemies. "Did she have a boyfriend?" Natalia asked.

"She was going to be 25 tomorrow. And yes, her boyfriend's name is Connor Wyatt." Ryan answered. Someone on the other side of the table started taking down notes about the case.

"Right, Horatio, we need to bring in the boyfriend to question him. Apparently he was the last one seen with her." Delko said, everyone was taking all this in, looking at photos and everything.

"Bring the boyfriend to us." Horatio said. He walked out.


	2. A Woman's Job

**I'M JUST GUNNA ROLL STRAIGHT INTO THIS, ENJOY.X! ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVE TIME! THANKS!-BEX X**

* * *

"I swear! I didn't kill her!" Connor Wyatt pleaded. Lieutenant Caine didn't have time for this, he had to find Rachael's murderer quick before he could strike again. Time was wasting and Horatio was getting impatient so decided to make a deal with Connor.

"Look here, sonny. We need to find who killed your girlfriend, so you, are going to help us solve this case ok? Witnesses say that you were the last one seen with Rachael, at her house while her family were at a resturant waiting for Rachael to come. Is this true, you best not deny this." Horatio said sternly, he didn't like being lied to.

"Fine, yes, I was at Rach's house, we had an argument about her cheating on me. I got angry and didn't want to hurt her so I left. I heard her screaming out my name but I kept walking. Her and me were done." Connor said, he looked as if he did not really care that his girlfriend had just died.

"Hmm, that motive seems enough to murder someone. The cheating girlfriend, the murderer boyfriend...I give you two hours to prove you're innocent kid. When the time's up and you have nothing, I guess that you're the killer. Go." Horatio said. Ryan and Natalia looked at each other then at Horatio who was now sending a security guard to stay with Mr. Wyatt.

"Look, H. What if he ends up not getting evidence to prove it and gets arrested for something that he didn't do. We need more suspects. I think we should call in Molly, Daniel and Thomas Dobson. Find out where they _really _were." Ryan said then went out Natalia following him to get the family of Rachael Dobson.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"This is weird."Dr. Logan said. Delko and Calleigh turned to see what Logan meant and the doctor showed them the pictures of Rachael's battered body. "This looks like a woman's job. If you see the scars and wounds, a man would have dug deeper but a woman would have only dug a little into the flesh. If you come with me to see her body...Look, this is unusual, most of these wounds couldn't have killed Rachael. It would have made her bleed to death but wouldn't actually kill her straight away. Maybe the killer saw that Rachael wasn't dead so kept on hurting her." He showed them. Calleigh and Delko both looked confused then Calleigh called Horatio to tell him.

* * *

Two hours was up. Connor arrived with no evidence to prove his innocence.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have any proof to prove that I didn't kill Rach. I loved her..." Connor started crying and he regretted his argument with his ex.

"You don't have to worry. I have proof that it wasn't you. This job was done by a female. Now, did Rachael have any enemies or friends. Close friends?" Horatio asked.

Connor wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "She has a best friend, Lilac Hughes. I'm not sure if Lilac is her real name but that's what people call her. She lives at 89 Collony's Grove. Thank you." Connor responded.

"No, thank _you._" Horatio replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mrs Dobson sat uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes were red and puffy, obviously she'd be crying. She did the occasional sniff here and there and Ryan and Natalia waited for Molly to calm down.

"Now, Mrs Dobson. We have received some evidence saying that a female murdered your daughter. I'm sorry to say but you're on our suspect list." Natalia announced. Molly Dobson started crying and Ryan and Natalia felt bad.


	3. Lilac Hughes & Carleen Reynolds

Horatio and Delko arrived at 89 Collony's Grove and looked through the window to see if anybody was there. There was movement in the room so Delko firmly knocked on the door. "Lilac Hughes? Are you in there? Open the door, we just want to talk to you, we're police." Delko announced through the door. The door opened to reveal a woman who was in her forties. "Does a Lilac Hughes live here, ma'am?" Delko asked.

"Yes, she's my daughter, her real name is actually Luciana but she told everyone to call her by her favourite colour. Please, do come in." Mrs Hughes gestured inside. "So why do you want my daughter for?" she asked as they sat down on chairs.

"Her best friend, Rachael Dobson, was murdered earlier this week. And I'm sorry to say but your daughter is on our suspect list." Horatio said as a young woman came into the room from the garden, she had muddy gloves on and a plant in her left hand and a trowel in the other. This could be Lilac.

"Oh my Goodness!" Mrs Hughes said.

"Oh, hello! I'm Luciana 'Lilac' Hughes, how can we help you sirs?" Lilac said, she had a big smiled on which also showed in her eyes, guilty maybe? Obviously she didn't hear the news seeing as she was deaf.

"Your best friend, Rachael is dead, sweetheart" Mrs Hughes signed to her daughter.

"Oh my...she's dead?" Lilac said, she started crying and drop the plant and trowel and took her gloves off to cover her red face. She was crying. Guiltier so that you cry?

"Did she have any enimies?" Delko asked and nodded to Mrs Hughes to translate to her daughter.

"There's this girl in our old class who always was rude and bitchy. She hated us because I was deaf and Rach always hung out with me to help. Her name is Carleen Reynolds she lives down this road at number 99. You wont catch her now, she will be back in about half and hour because she goes to work." Lilac said, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Definitely not guilty...

* * *

"Miss Reynolds, I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station with us, you are a suspect in our list of the murder of Rachael Dobson. Lilac Hughes told us that you guys didn't exactly see eye to eye." Horatio said calmly.

"That's true but I never killed her. I'm so sorry about her death but I had nothing to do with this Lieutenant Caine..." Carleen said. She was twitchy and edgy and her fingers kept curling and uncurling into and out of fists. "But if it will make you guys happy, I'll come down to the station let me just get my..." She trailed off and started running.

Horatio got back into the car and Delko went to chase after her. Everytime Carleen looked back she could see Eric gaining up on her. So she ran faster but Horatio was faster in the car. Before she knew it she ran onto the street and a car hit her. Luckily she didn't die but was seriously injured and was taken to hospital. That's what you get for trying to outrun the cops.


	4. Poison

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for so long! I've got school and exams so I'll probz be apologising in every story chapter I make from now on! Read them and read this CSI MIAMI Fans! Don't forget to read my story Love Hurts Doesn't It? and Hanging By A Thread. and of course my other stories. Anyway so...read, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Why did you run, Carleen?" Horatio asked, he wasn't happy. He had enough on his plate due to waiting for his son to come back from Afghanistan. The young lady on the bed paid no attention to him or Delko, she turned on her stomach.

"It was an accident...Her mom slapped her in front of me. Me and Rachael were arguing and Rachael said something hurtful to me and her mom defended me. It happened so fast but I cant seem to remember what exactly happened..." Carleen said. She didn't face them she spoke to the pillow.

"Get Natalia to find out from the mother." Horatio said. He left the hospital room and smiled to himself. "Well, well. We're making some progress here." And put his raybans on.

* * *

"Mrs Dobson, there's something that you're not telling us. So tell us what happened after you slapped your daughter in front of a Miss Carleen Reynolds?" Natalia asked. She didn't want any lies, just the straightforward truth. Molly looked from Natalia to Ryan and sighed.

"Rachael and her friend were arguing, so I intervened. Then my own daughter said that that young lady is the wife of satan and she should go to hell. I was shocked and that young lady was shocked too. I went to defend Carleen and slapped Rach. Then something happened after that and I couldn't remember what. All I remember was being back in my restaurant seat smiling. I'm so sorry but it seems like I've been drugged or something..." Molly burst out crying again. Ryan and Natalia shared a look.

* * *

"What did you get out of her?" Horatio asked. Delko could see the faces of Ryan and Natalia thinking of what to say to them. Ryan spoke up.

"It seems that Rachael's real murderer is mind wiping Molly and Carleen. They both said they couldn't remembered and when I looked at Molly she showed no signs of mistruth. Molly admitted everything that Carleen said. Wait... who did you go to meet before Carleen?" Everybody looked at Ryan as if he were confused.

"Luciana Hughes, why?" Horatio said, hoping Ryan had a good idea.

"Did you see anything in the room? Was she acting strangely?" Ryan pressed on.

"Mr Wolfe, I think your statement is clear. Let's get back there." Horatio said.

"Answer my questions first guys. Because I also need to know where to go from here." Ryan pleaded.

"Her mom was acting strangely and Lilac was too. There was a black sports bag in the room and I thought I saw blood on it." Delko said and with that him and H, left.

"


	5. Kiss

**Sorree for the long wait guys! I love you guys for being patient. So here's chapter 5 which includes the arrests of Lilac and her mother and Ryan and Natalia's first date! Enjoy, this is for ya x**

* * *

Horatio and Delko arrived at Lilac's house. Luckily for them, it wasn't empty. Delko knocked on the door and a few minutes later Mrs Hughes answered it. "Hello, Lieutenant Caine, what do the pleasure we owe you?" She said trying to be happy and cheery.

"We have a warrant to search your house Mrs Hughes." Delko came straight out with it. Him nor Horatio had time to waste. They needed to bring justice for Rachael.

"Whatever the reason?" She asked, confused. "I thought you questioned us earlier on." She said.

"It's procedure." Caine said, not wanting to give up their facade. He slipped his raybans off and looked directly into Mrs Hughes' eyes. "So, if you will let us, please, enter and check your home." Defeated, she moved out of the way to let them in. Delko immediately saw the bag with the blood and put it in a analyzer bag for later on.

"This bag was the one I saw earlier on, with blood." Delko said looking at Mrs Hughes. "Care to explain? Downtown?" He said leading her out of her house with Horatio right behind them.

* * *

Natalia and Ryan were at the lab analyzing the bag whilst Horatio and Calleigh were questioning Mrs Hughes and Delko and Walter were questioning her daughter. "This blood is definitely Rachael's. Poor girl, her best friend murdered her. Maybe." Natalia said, putting down the swabs and plates. Ryan took off his gloves and came over to Natalia.

"Hey, I've been thinking, you wanna go out sometime, for dinner?" He asked. Natalia smiled and nodded. "Wow, well, I guess I'll pick you up at seven today." He said. She hugged him and went out the lab to get ready for her end of the shift. An hour later he and Natalia arrived at the restaurant. He had even pulled out the chair for her and ordered for them both. Romantic.

...

"So, I told my little sister to not run to Mickey Mouse because she had a full diaper but she did anyway and Mickey ended up having poo all over his shorts!" Ryan exclaimed. Natalia laughed at this and snorted. She blushed immediately and cleared her throat. "Your snort is cute." Ryan teased. Natalia gasped and threw her tissue at him.

"Cheeky!" She laughed, taken aback. She sipped more wine and sighed. "This is the best date ever, Ry." Natalia said, smiling contently. Ryan smiled warmly at her and asked for the bill, sipping his own beverage.

"I'm glad it's with you." Ryan admitted. "Most of the girls I date end up being murderers or just plain cruel." He said. Natalia nodded softly in agreement and finished her red wine.

"I think we should call a taxi." Natalia said, putting her glass down and collecting her purse. Ryan paid, nodding.

"Yeah, I think that's wise. Plus you have your car and we can come back tomorrow for mine." He said.

"Exactly. Come on, it's past 9 p.m." Natalia said, realising the time. They both left their table and made their way to get their coats. Once they got their coats, Ryan called out for a taxi which stopped, almost immediately, like it knew they were coming. Natalia told the driver her address and went through the door Ryan kindly opened for her. He followed her a second after.

Once they arrived, Natalia kindly asked Ryan if he can stay due to being drunk. He accepted and she showed him the guest room. Luckily he had some clothes here from the time when Natalia was kidnapped and was scared so he stayed over to protect her. She went into her own room but before entering, she placed a soft kiss to Ryan's lips. They pulled away, eyes still closed and leaned in for another. It was strange how their mouths fitted against each other's and how they moulded against each other's bodies.

Natalia gently walked into her room, pulling Ryan with her and she fell onto her bed with Ryan tumbling over her, still not breaking the kiss. She smiled into the kiss and lifted her arms around his neck and up onto his hair, gently tugging. He placed his hands on both sides of her hips and moved his lips down to kiss her neck. She opened her eyes and closed them again, smiling warmly at the insane sensation that she felt sizzling through her body.

* * *

**Most of you asked for more Nyan scenes and you got them! Do you like that they kissed finally?**


End file.
